marginal4_kiss_kara_tsukuru_big_bangfandomcom-20200213-history
Nomura R
"I'm sort of the leader. My name is Nomura R." '' 'Nomura R (野村 アール) is the Main character of this anime. R is the oldest Twin of L and leader of Marginal #4. Appearance R has short orange hair that turns blonde at the end, and with, what looks like, green, cat slit eyes. He's the shortest of the group. When at school, He wears his uniform different than the rest. He has his school blazer tied around his waist and wears a tan sweater instead that almost covers his hands. On Episode one, He wears a white long sleeved button up shirt that's covered with a red vest. He wears black pants with a gold line on the side. He had white boots that goes to his mid bottom legs, and wears a black hat. On the opening theme, Since his theme color is orange, He wears a orange button up shirt that's rolled up at the elbow with a grey and white vest. He wears grey pants and white boots that comes to below his knees. He also wears a white hat. His normal wear is a long sleeved orange and white shirt that comes to his elbow, with a knitted green shawl. He wears brown shorts with two orange and white strip suspenders. His other normal wear is a long sleeved white sweater with a tan coat over top that stops at his elbow. With khaki pants. He always wears the same PJ's as L but his is light tan. Personality R is a kind hearted young man who loves his twin. He loves helping out whenever he can, and hates lying to people. He's too kind hearted, according to L and Atom. Even though they stuck the Leader position on R, He does take it very seriously and is the only one who is able to be the leader. Since he was the one who brought them together. He has a passion for video games, and on his part of his club, He has a Video game corner where they will play. He cares deeply for his members and want to, as well, become the top idols in the universe. Whenever the members has a problem, Either him or Rui are the ones who knows how to solve the problem. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Relationships * '''Nomura L: He's the youngest twin of R, but to other people, He's the oldest. R cares very deeply to L in a way that kinda looks strange to other. But, Since they are Twins, R usually tells them its because they have a bond that no one will ever understand and can't understand. He's the shyer twin. * Kirihara Atom: 'Atom is one of R's best friend along with member. He at first didn't want to be in a group with any of them, Because he wanted to be solo. But, R was able to show how dedicated he was in making the group happen that he changed his mind. He considers R as the only leader and best friend. * [[Aibu Rui|'Aibu Rui]]: 'He was put in the group with them. At first, Rui was hostile towards them, But started to open up more once he saw that they could make it as a group. He joined their club once he transferred schools. L and Rui are the only two level head in the group, So the two get along quiet well. * [[Shindo Tsubasa|'Shindo Tsubasa]] - He sees Tsubasa as another Atom who is stubborn like him. * [[Nakama Teruma|'Nakama Teruma']] - R's Kouhai and roommate during the camp. He grew to really like Teruma. * [[Takimaru Alto|'Takimaru Alto']] - R's Kouhai. He reminds him of Rui. * [[Makishima Shy|'Makishima Shy']] - R's Senpai * [[Himuro Kira|'Himuro Kira']] - R's Senpai Trivia * Family owns a large dog name, Mayuge * Usually cooks for L and his members * Favorite food is Tomato * The most important thing to him is his game software collection * He likes to draw * His best subject is History Quotes * "Okay...That means we're striving to be singer, dancer, game playing, idols that have a soothing effect when you look at us!" - Episode One * "I think people's feelings have the power to make a difference." - Episode Two * "Well, in an RPG, you'd be the most dependable one in the party, Like a mage with max MP. Or maybe an invincible knight who protects his twin brother" - Episode Three * "Um, What would you like to order?" - Episode Four * "Oh no! That was an important present from your sister!" - Episode Five * "What's the connection between you and the girl?" - Episode Six * "I'll be fine...Even if your not with me...I want to do whatever it is that only I can do!" - Episode Seven * "It sounds fun, But what's going to happen to my and R's Twinkle?" - Episode Nine * "I'm excited that we're doing a joint show with Lagrange Point and Unicorn Jr. I hope it goes well." -Episode Ten * "If that's the decision Atom-kun made, then as leader, I have to send him off with a smile." - Episode Eleven * "There's no point without all of us!" - Episode Twelve Gallery Nomura R Images/Gallery